The Lion, the Frail, and the Winter Storm
by TricaLee
Summary: AU: Mutants are the norm and unenhanced humans are the rarity, the X-Men take on Hydra in this twisted upsidedown version. Crossovers with Superman and Batman!
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY: An AU with things upside down and inside out. Mutants are the norm and unenhanced humans are on the rare side. The X-Men are still taking on Hydra in this twisted view.

* * *

THE LION, THE FRAIL AND THE WINTER STORM

* * *

The truck driver sped down the road after the young woman in the Outback Subaru and rammed her car hard. The icy road made it difficult to maintain her control and she was forced off the road and over the embankment. The sturdy Outback was rolled over and over and finally came to a stop. Smoke started to come from the engine and it look like a fire was going to breakout any moment. The dazed woman unbuckled her seatbelt and forced her way out of the car. A fire exploded with enthusiasm and the car got caught up in it. She tried to retrieve at least her purse but the fire got out of control and her purse had been thrown into the backseat by the rolling. She realized that she had to get away from the vehicle before the fire hit the gas tank. After running in the deep snow for fifty feet or more she turned and watched her car and everything she practically owned go up in a fiery blaze. She heaved a great sigh and turned and walked away. She didn't think it would be a good idea to try to climb the embankment since the trucker was probably waiting to see if she had died. Sheesh, he tried to kill her simply because she was a frail. Bigot!

At the same time not too distant away a very pissed off Colonel was stalking thru the underground base with many soldiers behind him. The crackling of the wires and power boxes only meant that the procedure was a failure or rather the Major in charge was trying to get away with something he shouldn't. If the huge claw marks on the walls and the large dent in the heavy steel door was any indication, there was trouble, and lots of it.

Barging angrily into the lab he surveyed the damage.

"What the hell happened in here, Stryker!" The colonel shouted angrily.

"We hit a minor glitch." Stryker said quietly. The Colonel raised an eyebrow and looked at the 'minor' glitch. Bodies were scattered everywhere and moans could be heard among the dead lab technicians. The Colonel's eyes narrowed. Minor glitch. HA! He advanced on Stryker who fell back against the wall.

"You dare to tell me that this is a minor glitch! You have a much skewed sense of what is minor, Stryker!" He kept up the advance until Stryker was pinned against the wall. His face was nose to nose with Stryker. Stryker had been playing mad scientist again. The procedure was supposed to go smoothly, without a hitch. But it would seem that Stryker had up the ante, adding something that was not agreed upon. The Colonel realized that it would be hard to tell what was really going on since most of the said witness and cohorts were either dead or getting there fast.

"Hank!" The Colonel yelled. A rather large blue biped advanced quickly at the summons.

"Yes Logan?" The large blue fellow asked.

"I want you to search the file and computers and see if you can get some answers from the wounded." Hank nodded and went to work immediately. "Hanson! Arrest Stryker. And take him to the chopper and keep a stern eye on him. If he gives you any trouble you have my permission to shoot to wound painfully. I need him alive for now." Hanson nodded and cuffed a protesting Stryker.

"You can't do this to me, Colonel!" Stryker protested.

"Really? It's alright to abuse someone else's purgatives, but not yours?" The Colonel glared at the Major. "I'm warning you right now. Victor better be alright. He is one of the most decorated heroes of our time and you treat him like this! If he can't be found or if he dies, I will see you sent straight to hell! Hanson. Get him out of my sight, now!" Hanson dragged the protesting Major away. The Colonel sighed. "Summers!" He yelled. A man with ruby colored goggles came at the call. He was tall and lean and rather young.

"Yes, Colonel!" Summers wasn't dressed like the other soldiers but rather in a black leather body suit.

"I need you to check on the weather and see if you can get Ro to do something…" The Colonel trailed off. "No….Ro probably isn't well enough to handle this storm yet, damn Erik! Just contact the Fortress and see if they can get a satellite reading on the weather and see if we can pick up Victor as well." The Colonel said thoughtfully.

"Yes Colonel Walker." Summers said briskly. The Colonel stalked around the ruined lab with a scowl on his face.

"Colonel, sir." One of the men said coming up to him. "We've found one of the lab techs alive and unhurt. He really doesn't want to talk."

"He doesn't does he? Well, let's see if we can remedy that." The Colonel got a wicked smile on his face. The man shuttered to think what was in store for that lab tech.

One hour later:

"I don't believe Stryker. How could he do this!"

"It was authorized sir." The med tech said quietly. "See the last page has the signature of the one who authorized the procedure." The Colonel was rifling thru some papers in a file folder. He had a very pissed off look on his face. He lifted the last pages of the paperwork and stared at the name.

"Oh, for the love of God!" The Colonel exclaimed angrily. "Is he insane! Taking Victor's memories away! That is the most stupid idiotic thing I've ever heard of. Didn't they know that his healing factor would reject such damage! And what else is this?" The Colonel fumed shoving the papers into the scientist's face.

"Ummm. I'm not sure. That is Major Stryker's work. I've never seen that kind of treatment before. My unit was only supposed to do the bonding. Stryker was doing something else. He didn't say what, but the papers were all in order. I wouldn't have allowed him to do anything else. I know he outranks me, but I do know the regulations about that sort of things. Even I can veto such treatment. I wish I had, but the signature…." He trailed off. He remembered the violence of the subject's response to the memory tampering. He didn't know it wasn't part of the subject's agreement. "I'm

sorry. I didn't know that he wasn't informed about the entire procedure." The scientist said meekly.

The Colonel sighed. He realized that Stryker and the other man had deceived both Victor and the other doctors on the project. He calmed down somewhat. The scientist was genuinely upset, and saddened by the events he took part in. The Colonel knew this by his body language and scent. Summers came back to the lab and quietly spoke into the Colonel's ear.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" He heaved a great sigh and took a deep breath. "Pierce!" Pierce snapped to attention and saluted.

"Sir!" He stood rock still and waited for the commands.

"I want you to contact the Fortress and tell Val and Kate to arrest this man." The Colonel held up the files and showed the name to Pierce. "I don't care what it takes to arrest him and throw him in the brig. If it takes a knee to the groin or anything stronger then that, I don't care!" Pierce looked at the name. He had a grin on his face. The most unlikable person on the planet as far as most people was concerned.

"Yes sir! It would be my pleasure sir!" Pierce saluted briskly. A smile finally came across the Colonel's face. It was not a pleasant one. Summers shivered. He didn't like what it implied, he had seen it before…and it was nasty business crossing Colonel Walker. Pierce got on his communicator and gave the fortress the Colonel's orders.

"Pierce? I want you to start the evacuation of the base of all nonessential personnel. Tell Hank to leave some of his staff here to further research the events and what Stryker did to Victor." Pierce nodded. "I want Hank to gather what evidence he can gather and get ready to join us to return to the Fortress. Pierce nodded firmly and went to give Hank his orders.

It took very little time to evacuate the base and leave only essential personnel to complete the investigation. The choppers and other air vehicles had left and the area was left alone to the storm.

* * *

CHAPTER II

Seven hours had passed and the search for Victor had been called off. Colonel Walker prowled his office like a caged feline and fumed furiously at the circumstances. His wife had called repeatedly and demanded to know if Victor had been found. He dreaded every call and was fearful that he had no news on Victor. She was getting angrier by the moment and his wife was not to be trifled with. To make matters worse, both Kal-El and Batman had been attacked during their search for Victor by agents of Hydra. Kal-El had been blasted by a rifle that used kryptonite as ammunition. Hank was surprised that he wasn't killed outright. Batman had the presence of mind to destroy the rifle and return Kal-El to the Fortress for treatment. Hank said it would be eight hours more under the special lighting and at least a full day of him taking sun for him to be fully healed. It was becoming obvious that Hydra had something to do with Victor's extra treatment. If both Stryker and the "now" former director of affairs of S.H.E.I.L.D. were in cahoots with Hydra….it now meant that a thorough housecleaning was in order. The weather however was not cooperating with either friends or foes that were looking for Victor.

Three days had passed since Victor's mad dash for freedom and the storm was still raging. Hank was certain that the extra treatment for Victor had somehow altered his DNA to such an extent that certain abilities had been enhance to a fine edge. Wither he was still Victor had yet to be seen, if he was still alive. But that was a certainty as far as Colonel Walker was concerned. Victor had a most prevalent healing factor and was well trained in survival skills. Even if his mind had been messed with; certain training couldn't be erased.

His office was cluttered with papers and files and boxes and several super heroes lounging about. Kal-El had finished his treatment and was looking almost like his old self. Batman still was a little pale from the broken ribs he had sustained from the Hydra attack. A beautiful woman had just opened his door and walked in, the Colonel's heart skipped a beat. But it always did.

"Logan! Any word on Victor?" She demanded. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. That was the only conformation that she needed that no new word about Victor.

"To bad we can't just call him on the phone." Kal-El said wistfully. The Colonel started. It wasn't like Kal-El to joke about something like this, but Victor was a sometime partner of his during his fights against the bad guys. They were quite close. Call him on the phone, call him on the phone…..a flash of an idea hit the Colonel like a solar flare.

"Why the hell not!" Colonel Walker exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in confusion and surprise. "Kal-El old son, you're a genius!" Exclaimed the Colonel. Kal-el looked surprised.

"I am?" He looked at Batman and shrugged.

"Logan what are you thinking?" Asked his curious wife.

"What if we were to call him at the cabin? It's not that far away from where he was, by his standards. What if he has been there the whole time?" The Colonel became very animated and picked up a receiver of a radio phone and punched a few buttons quickly.

"Hey if you're calling the cabin I want it on speaker phone so I can hear him myself." His wife said firmly.

"Fair enough," and another button was pushed and he put down the receiver.

The room became very quiet and the woman settled into a spare chair and sat fidgeting a little impatiently. Kal-El had decided that he wasn't comfortable standing any longer and took a lotus position and hovered about four feet off the floor. Batman shifted carefully on his seat minding his sore ribs as everyone listened at the ringing phone. It was allowed to ring and ring.

"How long are you go?" Kal-El asked. When the phone stopped ringing and a timid female voice asked….

"Hello? Cabin in the middle of nowhere, during a major wicked snowstorm, Jubilation Lee speaking." The office became even more silent. "UH Hello?"

"Hello, Jubilation Lee. What are you doing in the cabin?" The Colonel asked.

"Waiting out a really major storm here. The wind is like blowing really fast and the snow is like real deep."

"Are you alright?" The Colonel asked.

"Oh yeah. Just doing really swell here. There's food and blankets and even power, gnarly." She sounded like a teenager, a valley girl from California no less.

"Uh, Jubilation, how did you get there in the first place?" The Colonel asked.

"You can like call me Jubilee, all my friends do." She answered. "Well, it's kind of a long story…wanna hear it?"

Fidgeting in the office got to the maximum but the Colonel was curious how an obvious valley girl was in a cabin in the Canadian Rockies. The Colonel knew that everyone was wondering if Victor was there, but his curiosity was peaked.

"Yes, actually I would be very glad to hear your story." The Colonel said among the groans that filled his office not to mention the hissy fit that his wife was beginning to have.

"Actually it started way back in Metropolis, you know, Superman's hang-out. I had this boyfriend ya see he turned out to be someone that I didn't know, or someone he said he wasn't. Does that make any sense to you? Well, I decided to get away for awhile, I came to Canada, cause I want to see some snow…like there's a lot of snow alright. Any way I was looking for a job and this trucker made a really strong pass at me and I told him I wasn't like interested… and he got kind of upset. During which time he found out that I'm a frail. You would believe how some people will give you trouble for being that, ya know." She paused to take a breath.

"Yes well that's his problem isn't it?" The Colonel said gently.

"Yeah, well. I left cause they didn't need any more cooks and he followed me and ran me off the road. My car went over this cliff and rolled and rolled. Boy, it's a good thing I was wearing my seatbelt. Anyway, the car like caught fire… and I had to leave everything behind, like all of my personal belongings. The car like exploded in a huge fireball and there wasn't anything left of my life…totally bogus man. I couldn't go up the cliff cause the trucker was probably waiting for me…so I like trudge thru the snow for hours and hours trying to find my way back to the road. Didn't find it. Found the cabin though. It's really nice and I like it a lot. Is it yours?" Jubilee asked.

"It's the family's vacation home. I built it myself." The Colonel said with a little pride and some fondness. "So how did you find it? It's not that easy to see if you don't know where it is."

"Well. The really large blonde lion dude found it. It was like he knew where it was and how to get there." Jubilee answered. Really large blonde lion dude! Could it be? Victor! The woman sitting next to his desk gasped. "When we got in I had to like light a fire and stuff. After awhile it got warm and cozy. The kitchen wood stove…I lit that too. I used to work at this old fashioned pizza place and it was a lot like that. I got the lion dude settled because he was not feeling so hot, or rather he was. He was like burning up. I searched the cabin and found a bathroom and it had a medicine cabinet. But really man, it's not really well stocked. It had shaving stuff and toothpaste and brushes and deodorant and mouthwash and a very nice selection of condoms, which I wish I had know about earlier when lion dude became really, really very friendly and affectionate when I settled him in front of the fireplace. This medicine cabinet has like no aspirin or medicines at all. You really need to stock up on stuff like that." Bedlam in the office broke out at that little tirade and a booming laugh came from Kal-El. The woman snickered and the Colonel smiled broadly. "Uh like what's going on?" Jubilee asked.

"Sorry Jubilee, the TV is turned up too loud, I'll have the wife turn it down." The Colonel said hiding an amused snort as a cough. "Listen I'm sorry that there's no medicine in the bathroom cabinets, but my family has a real good healing factor and we are rarely if ever sick."

"Oh, that kind of explains things. Well, lion dude's fever is almost gone now anyway. He really packs away the food. I hope the storm is gonna be over soon, we'll run out of supplies soon."

"Don't worry about that, Jubilee there's more supplies in the root cellar." The Colonel said reassuringly.

"Get out! This place has a root cellar?" Jubilee said surprised. "The lion dude most have known that cause he doesn't seem very worried."

"Why do you call him lion dude?" The Colonel asked.

"Because I don't know his name and he doesn't talk, just growls and rumbles and sounds like a lion. He kinda looks like one too."

"Okay, now Jubilee, lion dude's name is Victor."

"Victor! What a great name!" She sounded delighted. "Hey that must be his name…he's looking over here and smiling at me." She paused. "Oh, wait, Victor you just stay put now." They heard a thump and oomph. "Now see we're both on the floor now." The office heard a familiar sound coming out of the speakers. Victor was in full purr mode. "Okay now that tickles….stop that Victor….no wait that makes me crazy…." She giggled joyfully. It appeared to everyone that she really didn't mind the affectionate mauling she was getting. It did indeed sound like a lion in full throat and the Colonel could easily understand how she would think of him as a lion. "Okay. I'm on the phone so you better stop that so I can finish talking……"

"Are you alright Jubilee?" The Colonel asked amused.

"I'm fine, it just like getting rubbed on by a lion or tiger. I'm not really sure of which one though. It depends on which one is the heaviest. I mean Victor weighs like a ton!"

"I'll just bet!" The Colonel laughed. It was mostly out of relief then humor. "Listen carefully Jubilee. There are some very unfriendly people out to get Victor. So stay alert to what's going on outside."

"Well now I can only see snow outside and the wind is like blowing like a tornado. So if anybody is outside they're gonna be in trouble. I don't think it's a very good idea to bother Victor."

"What do you mean by that?" The Colonel asked.

"Well, that's how I kind of met him. See I was trudging around in the snow and this huge Grizzly bear like looked at me like I was a Hardee's hamburger and charged. He was getting closer and closer, I mean he's like the size of the Chrysler Building. I was certain that I was gonna be his fast food lunch, but lion dude…I mean Victor came roaring out of nowhere and attacked Chrysler Building Grizzly bear. I mean he was like almost totally naked wearing nothing but black brief, briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination…. and he pounced on the bear and took him on with nothing but his bare hands."

"What happened to the bear?" The Colonel asked.

"Well, Victor's like been using him as a sleeping bag in front of the fireplace. And I think if those people want to keep doing things…. like breathing, they better leave Victor alone." The office simple exploded with laughter, even Batman had cracked a huge smile. "Because if he can take on a Grizzly bear with no clothes on, in not to good a shape, then he'd be trouble for whomever, now that he's better." The girl continued without noticing the explosion of laughter in the background.

"Listen Jubilee, I'm really grateful to you for taking care of Victor. Would you mind doing me a favor though?" Logan asked.

"Sure. What kind of favor?"

"Well, would you see if you can get Victor talking? I'm pretty worried that he's not talking. I need to know precisely what happened to him."

"Oh sure. Now that I know his name and everything, it'll be easy. Ya know he looks a little like that Sabretooth guy." Jubilee said.

"It's because he is that Sabretooth guy." Logan smiled. She sounded kind of sweet. He was beginning to like her. Victor obviously did. His wife looked very relieved and she sighed quietly.

"That is so cool! I'm shacking up with a hero!" Jubilee exclaimed. Logan chuckled.

"No, actually you're shacking up with my son."

"Your son's a hero, man!"

"It runs in the family, Jubilee." Logan laughed, delighted. "Look at the panel on the phone receiver and you'll notice a red button and a black button."

"Oh, yeah, they're there."

"Good. The red button is for emergencies and the black button is for redial. It will allow you to call back to my office. So if you'll work on getting him speaking, you can call me here and his mother would like to talk to him. Alright."

"Sure. Not a problem. I'll call you back in the morning?"

"That'll be fine, Jubilee. Thanks again for taking such good care of him, and do watch out for strangers. They will not be gentle with you two. There's a photo album there at the cabin and that will be the people you'll let in when the storm clears….right?"

"Right, Mr.……."

"Colonel Walker, Jubilee. Sleep well. Could you put the phone to Victor's ear please?"

"Sure, Colonel." She held the phone to Victor's ear, who licked Jubilee's nose affectionately.

"Victor. Victor. It's dad." The Colonel said firmly. Victor responded by purring loudly. "Be careful. Hydra is after you. Keep a lookout for them, alright." Victor acknowledge by growling softly. His dark eyes looked like they glowed red.

"Uh, Colonel. I think he heard you. I don't think he's like ready to speak yet, but I'll keep trying, okay?"

"Thanks Jubilee. I'll talk to you tomorrow. We'll see if there's an improvement then. Good night dear."

"Good night sir." Jubilee giggled. "Now Victor that tickles, you're gonna have to stop that. Come on that's enough." Jubilee hung up the phone. The office exploded with laughter. It was from relief mostly, then amusement.

"Gee, Vic has all the luck. She sounds really cute." Kal-El said, chuckling.

"Jealous?" The Colonel asked.

"Not really.

"Good. I want you to find out who she is. She sounds sincere and very open, but I do want to know who Vic is sharing the cabin with. And since Metropolis is your stomping ground, I believe you can find out who she is. Jubilation Lee is an unusual name to say the least."

"It shouldn't be too hard to track her after all she said she was a frail. They are kind of on the rare side these days." Batman said quietly.

"That's putting it mildly." Kal-El said. Although I know of at least one other, myself." In the office there were smiles all around.

"So how is Trica by the way?" Logan asked Kal-El.

"Pretty good as always. If anyone knows anything about a fellow frail, it'll be her. So the first thing I'll do is go see her."

"I'm going too." Batman said firmly. He rose out of the chair gingerly.

"I'll have to go see her as my other self, you know that." Everyone in the room knew who his other self was including Batman, who found out with a little subterfuge. "You going as your other self would be pushing it. Better go as Batman, she's pretty smart she just might figure you out. Going as Batman would be alright. She knows I work on new programming and building new computers…so building one for you would not be a stretch." Kal-El said smiling.

"Agreed." Batman nodded. The two super heroes turned to leave.

"Thanks for saving Kal-El, Bruce. I really appreciate your help." Logan said quietly. Batman turned abruptly.

"Did you?" Batman turned to Kal-El. Kal-El shook his head and tapped his nose with a finger. "Oh. You're welcome, Colonel." And Batman gave a rare smile and nodded and walked out the door.

"See you later, sir." Kal-El nodded at the Colonel. He winked at the Colonel and his wife.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Kal dear." The Colonel's wife said to the large superhero. Kal nodded to her and left the office with Batman. The office cleared of most of its occupants. The woman turned to her husband. "Bruce?" She asked confused.

"If you can keep a secret, my pet?" Her husband said to her.

"Don't think that'll be a problem." She grinned and chuckled.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman. He's got to remember that those with enhanced abilities can smell who he is. I think that little scene will see to it that he will find a solution to a problem he didn't know he had."

"Ah, you did that on purpose."

"Yes I did. Didn't really want to be too obvious about it." Logan smiled broadly.

"No sense of beating him over the head with a club, right?" His wife chuckled. Her bright eyes sparkled, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Marie…must you always take my breath away?" He took her by the hand. Normally it would be risky taking her by the hand, but she was wearing gloves. He could touch her briefly with little effect, unlike anyone else…except their children. They were immune to her deadly absorbing talent. Marie answered by holding her gloved hand to his face, smiling tenderly. "I'll take that as a yes," He said quietly.


	2. CHAPTER 3:

THE LION, THE FRAIL AND THE WINTER STORM: CHAPTER 3

* * *

The vehicle was an innocuous black hovercraft and looked very humdrum. Two men inside were anything but humdrum. One wore a black outfit that resembled a bat and the other was in blue, red and yellow which were quickly changed into a nerdy looking grey suit and he had slipped on some glasses that were thick black rimmed. The one dressed in the black outfit sounded amused as looked at his companion.

"You're girl goes for the ordinary, think bank kind of guy…doesn't she?" It sounded as if he was stifling a snicker. Word was, Batman never smiled, laughed or snickered.

"She does like me for who I am, Bruce. She seems kind of bored with Superman or Kal-El as I'm sometimes called." Bruce only nodded as he pushed some buttons to transform the hovercraft into a boring looking sedan as they landed outside of the city. There weren't a lot of people around and they were ignored as they drove by some people who were walking on their way to where ever they were going to.

"Will Trica be home now, Clark? Or will we have to wait for her to get off of work?" Bruce asked.

"She'll probably be home, not at work…it's her day off today. I did promise to drop by and see her for a bit; so she will not be surprised to see me."

In Metropolis in a rather nice apartment building in a fairly large apartment two women were talking. One of them was sitting on a sofa in front of the TV set and the other was in the kitchen putting away groceries.

"Wow! Are they like the greatest super heroes on the planet or what!" The blonde woman who was watching the TV squealed.

"Honestly, Stacey can't you speak without that annoying high pitched grating note? I mean it's enough to start the dogs barking." The other said with some aspiration and a little affection. "And why are you watching that documentary again, you've must have seen it a hundred times by now."

"I never get tire of watching Sabretooth and Superman….they are like the best superhero team on the planet!" Stacey said, worship was simply dripping out of her mouth like drool.

"Well not too surprising about that since they spend so much time together." The other woman said quietly.

"Huh? What did you say Trik?" Stacey asked her friend.

"I said they must train together a lot." Trik said. She sighed and put the box of pancake mix in the cabinet. She herself didn't eat the stuff, but her boyfriend was mad for the junk. She tolerated her girlfriend's obsession with Sabertooth and Superman simply because she was her neighbor and best friend. Stacey seemed like a scatterbrain and indeed acted like it most of the time….but she was a good, friendly soul who didn't seem to have a problem with her friend's affliction.

The two superheroes stood in front the apartment. Batman turned to the now undisguised version of Superman…Clark as….himself. "Is she home?" Clark narrowed his eyes and used his x-ray vision to scan the apartment.

"Yeah, and she seems to have company." He said in an aspirated tone. "Stacey's there too." He sighed.

"Another boyfriend?" Batman said deadpan. Clark was almost certain that Batman was teasing him.

"No….a very, very annoying girlfriend…..She has a voice that can shatter eardrums and crack glass…and that's not her power just her being herself." Clark almost smiled.

"Wonderful." Batman said sarcastically.

"Yes I know you're going to fall in love with her and marry her and have an entire flight of batty little kids." Clark said. Batman gave him a deadly look.

"Just ring the bell." Batman said. He was debating wither or not it was worth braking his hand on Clark's jaw. Clark took that decision right out of his hands when he rang the bell on the apartment.

"I'll get it Trik!" Stacey called and jumped up from the sofa. Clark was unsurprised as Batman made himself scarce. Stacey flung open the door.

"Who is it Stacey?" Trik called.

"It's just your geeky boyfriend Clark!" Stacey called back, hugely disappointed. It was only Clark. Dull, computer designing, hacking and sometime reporter too, Clark. He was deadly dull. He was **_not _**by any means whatsoever interesting….as far as Stacey was concerned.

"Stop calling Clark geeky! He is not geeky!" Trik called back and came out to the living room. Her face lit up when she saw him. "You know Stacey…it's getting late. You better go home and finish watching that documentary at home." Trik said firmly.

"It's not that late." Stacey said clueless. Trik gave her a stern look.

"Oh yes it is." Trik said without a room for argument.

"Okay I get the hint. What you see in that guy, I don't know? It's not like he's Superman or nothing." Stacey said with a pout.

"He is to me." Trik said grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow. Buh Bye!" Trik said waving off her friend.

"See you tomorrow." Stacey said leaving. "Sheesh! Like I want to stick around and get bored to death anyway." She left still grumbling a bit.

"Nut." Trik said. She threw herself in Clark's arms. "Golly have I missed you! Where have you been? Are you alright and what's the problem?" Trik attacked him with words.

"I can't really say, I'm fine and we really need to talk." Clark said answering all her questions in the order they came.

"That's not a good thing to say. You've found another girlfriend?" She asked fearfully. The look on Clark's face answered that right away. He was shocked.

"Huh!" Clark practically squeaked.

"Oh good. You're finally going to ask me to marry you, right?" She said smiling. Clark didn't know if she was kidding or not.

"Uhhhhhhhh?" Clark said somewhat taken aback. Trik laughed at him good naturally.

"Relax Clark, I was teasing you. When you're ready…..you'll ask without prompting." Trik said giggling. "I'm patient I'll wait." She hugged him tightly. "So did you arrive hungry? I've been grocery shopping, got lots of your favorites." She grinned. Trica was a chef of outstanding talent. She worked in one of the swankiest restaurants in Metropolis. In fact, that's where he had met her from doing an article for the magazine he was working for at the time. He worked mostly as a freelance reporter as well as a computer programmer and trouble shooter. And Trica offering him food was a sure fire way to forget why he was there in the first place. There was a subtle knock at the door. Clark looked instantly guilty.

"I'll answer the door." He quickly walked over to the door.

"Alright Clark, who's at the door?" She gave him a look that caused him to flush slightly.

"Well, ummm you see….that is to say……."

"Clark, just open the door. Whoever's there can explain it themselves." Clark opened the door and Batman walked in.


	3. CHATER 4

THE LION Chapter 4

* * *

Batman here in Metropolis! This was not good! Trica thought as she opened the door and looked at the caped man. She gave Clark a stern look and he looked as guilty and as nervous as she's ever seen him. This didn't bode well for her or him either. Just what was going on?

"Clark." She said sternly. "You have exactly twelve seconds to explain why Gotham's most celebrated superhero is doing in my apartment's entrance."

"Excuse me, Miss?" Batman asked politely.

"Mason. Trica Mason. Spelled T-r-i-c-a and pronounced Treeeka. Why on earth my parents would give me such a name, I wouldn't know. I've asked, but they would just shrugged and then ignore me. Being born a frail has both its advantages and disadvantages." Batman was starting to see why this woman had Clark's attention. Without any enhancements of any kind she was formidable.

"Actually, Miss Mason, it's because you're a frail I need to speak with you." Batman said. "May I come in?" Trica gave Clark a glance and nodded.

"Sure. I guess if you want information on the endangered specie known as a regular normal human, getting it from the horse's mouth is the best place to start." She smiled and waved him in. She had her suspicions about Clark and Batman walking into her apartment just confirmed them.

"I'd like to thank you for your help in advance. Clark has told me that you are rather familiar with fellow frails." Batman said.

"Well, we are on the endangered species list." She joked. Clark laughed nervously. "Be advised that I do not know every frail around."

"Of course, I understand." Batman nodded. He patiently waited for Trica to ask the question of why he wanted to know. But she just stood quietly. She lifted her eyebrows.

"This frail you want to know about, they have a name?" Trica asked.

"Jubilation Lee." Batman said simply.

"Oh god, what trouble has she gotten herself into now!" Trica said exasperatedly.

"You know her?" Clark asked. Trica looked at him astonished.

"You do too!" Trica said. "Honestly. Just what have you been doing lately anyway?" Trica asked Clark. She rolled her eyes. "She used to work at the same restaurant that I work at……" Trica said, trying to jar a memory. She sighed heavily. "Jubes…" She prompted. "You actually met her a time or two. That little Asian gal that likes to wear gold." Clark blinked.

"Oh, her! Now I remember." Clark was astonished that he hadn't recognized her voice from the office speakers. If he had been more attentive, they wouldn't have had to make a trip here.

"So what's she gotten herself into now? It doesn't have to do with that vile Lex Luther does it? You know, I did try to warn her about that boyfriend of hers. Weird that her so called boyfriend turned out to be him, though." Clark had perked up at Lex's name and was dropped mouth surprised.

"Jubilation Lee's boyfriend was Lex Luther?" Clark asked shocked.

"Yep, in disguise, and it was a flimsy one…..at that. But you know I did try to warn her, but she wouldn't listen….Of course I didn't tell her that he was Luther, but she found out anyway. Not that she had anything against him, but she just hated to be deceived. She packed up her belongings, hugged me good-bye and headed to the great white north. Why a California gal would go to Canada willing for any length of time is beyond me." Trica said. Batman and Clark were hanging on every word.

"Why would Lex Luther disguise himself and date a frail?" Clark asked himself out loud. Trica and Batman looked at him.

"Must be the reporter in him." Trica said, smiling. "This is not information to be selling to the tabloids, buster!" Trica said sternly.

"I was just curious…that's all." Clark said.

"UH HUH," Trica said. She sounded a bit skeptical. "That information is not to be made public…okay." She glared at him menacingly.

"Word of honor." Said Clark with his right hand raised. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"As long as it's understood." She turned to Batman. "So do you have everything you needed? What kind of trouble is she in?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Batman said darkly and left the apartment quickly.

"I hope she's not in any trouble. But I'm not surprised….she can't…no matter how hard she tries…can't stay out of trouble." She looked up a Clark. He was frowning.

"You know, we are going to have to have a talk about your being Superman. Not that I have a problem with it or anything….but I really would like to be assured that I won't be getting kidnapped and such nonsense if we stay involved." Trica said nonchalantly. Clark felt as if he was being hit with kryptonite all over again. He stared at her with opened mouth. She reached up and closed it for him. "So, are you hungry?" She walked quickly into the kitchen.


	4. CHAPTER 5

THE LION: Chapter 5

* * *

Clark recovered only after a few moments and tried to laugh it off.

"Come now, me…Superman?" He laughed. "What would give you the idea that I was Superman? I'm not Superman, honest." He tried to sound incredulous but she wasn't buying into it.

"UH HUH." She used the same tone on him that she used earlier.

"No really, what made you think I was Superman….I'm curious." Clark prompted her. He was treating it like it was a joke. He hoped she would too. But her eyes and everything about her was calm and serene. She really did believe that he was Superman, and anything that he was going to say about how he wasn't Superman would not convince her otherwise.

"Well, sweetie, it's like this. Whenever there was trouble that meant Superman had to be there and you're with me, you'd leave."

"I'm a reporter, that's my job, to get the story." He explained.

"Riiiiiight. And another thing, you look an awful lot like him. And…..I know that your so called mutant ability is super strength, not that it's all that unusual. But one time you fell asleep here in the apartment, I caught you levitating above the couch. Now unless you have a series of abilities….like your mom…and I happen to know that you're adopted….you're Superman." She looked at him and grinned. He looked resigned to the fact that she had well figured him out. But surely there was more to it then that?

"So when exactly did you begin to suspect that I was Superman, when I hovered over the couch in my sleep?"

"Nope. Second date." She began to putter around the kitchen. "So what would you like to eat? I went shopping not too long ago and I got lots of your favorites." She smiled at him and treated him the same as she always did.

"You've suspected I'm Superman for three years? Honestly!" He asked astonished.

"Yeah, so what exactly happened to you a few days ago? I mean you usually stay in touch."

"Batman and I were attacked by Hydra. I got blasted; I mean Superman got blasted by a kryptonite fueled energy weapon." Clark said quietly. Trica dropped a jar of peanut butter on the floor and it bounced unnoticed.

"Kryptonite! Gee, are you all right!" She exclaimed running over to him and started checking him out.

"I'm fine now; Hank fixed me up as good as new. It wasn't too bad, Batman saved me. He's almost as good as a partner as Sabretooth. I really shouldn't be telling you this; it's supposed to be top secret. But my being Superman is supposed to be a secret too." He chuckled ruefully.

"Well, I'm grateful to Bruce for taking care of you." She let go a heavy breath. "Why wasn't Vic with you?"

"We were looking for Vic when………" He trailed off. "Are you sure you're a frail?" He hugged her carefully and she laughed at him.

"Just because I'm a frail, doesn't mean I'm stupid, or not observant. Besides, I've always been good at mysteries. But I'm having a very hard time figuring out a way to get you to propose to me."

"Most men would think that you're teasing, but I know better." Clark scrubbed his face with his hand. "I'm not quite ready to put you in danger just yet."

"Why would I be in danger? You're just a computer geek and sometime freelance reporter." She smiled at him.

"Boy am I ever glad that the peanut butter came in a plastic jar, it takes forever to clean peanut butter off of everything." Clark was certain if he wasn't Superman he'd be suffering from whiplash about now in her change of subjects and demeanor. Clark resigned himself in the knowledge that she was now privy to one of the world's greatest secrets. How she ever suspected that Bruce was Batman, he'd thought it best not to talk about it.

"Chef's choice, dear will be fine." He grinned. He was in for a treat, not that he hadn't deserved one, and he did. He took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. If she wanted to act if things were the same, he would too.


	5. Chapter 6

THE LION: Chapter 6

* * *

It was a some what subdued Superman that met up with Batman the next morning.

"So, how did your research for Jubilation Lee go after talking with Trica yesterday?" Superman asked Batman, who was hunched over a computer keyboard on the Watchtower.

"Actually that tidbit on how Ms. Lee was dating Lex Luther and that he opted for a disguise while dating her was very interesting. What's wrong with you?" Batman asked his friend. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"I really shouldn't have let you come with me to see Trica." Superman sighed.

"Why, what happened!" Batman sounded concerned. He had a sneaking feeling that he wasn't going to like what Superman had to say next.

"Well, it seems that she put two and two together and got it in her head that I'm Superman." He said quietly. Batman just sat there waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So what made her think that her computer hacking, sometime roving reporter, boyfriend was Superman?" Batman asked. "You didn't tell her outright, did you?" Batman asked concerned.

"I didn't have too. She figured it out on her own for the last three years." Superman said. Batman's mouth got hard.

"She has suspected you're Superman since you started dating?"

"She caught on I was him after the second date." Superman chuckled ruefully. "She really is quite brilliant in her own way, Batman. She figured out your secret identity too. Your secret is not so secret anymore."

"I've noticed. So what do you suppose gave it away of who I was?" Batman asked.

"I didn't ask. I thought it would be best not to discuss it anymore. She didn't offer an explanations and I didn't want to start anything I wasn't prepared to finish. She's like that. When she gets it into head about something, she doesn't let go. She's a lot like my mother that way." Superman smiled. "I'm beginning to wonder if she really is a frail. She's been tested and tested, but nothing has ever been proven that she's not what they tested her for."

"I suppose we can trust her to keep our secret? After all she's had plenty of time to reveal all." Batman said rather calmly.

"True. So, why in the world would Lex Luther be dating a frail in disguise?" Superman said changing the subject.

"Well, it just might be because of her parents." Batman said, calling up the file he found on them. "Sing and Kim Lu Lee, were extremely powerful."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that the Lee's were the parents of Jubilation Lee, but she's a frail, and they were some of the strongest power welders around." Superman said surprised. "Weren't they killed by the Brotherhood? I wasn't able to help them; the volcano in South America erupted at the same time. Almost the entire neighborhood was taken out when they did battle."

"Yeah, that's right. There could be a connection to Lex Luther and the Brotherhood. Hey, I wouldn't put it past him to be involved with Hydra as well." The two men looked at each other contemplating the newest information. The curiosity of Colonel Walker now took a turn into something that might be more then just a little dangerous.

"I'm rather curious as to why Ms. Lee chose the Canadian wilderness to migrate." Batman said almost to himself.

"We were only supposed to find out about what she is like, after all; she's shacking up with Vic during a snowstorm." Superman said.

"True, but there might be more too it then that. You know, sometimes the strangest things are brought together by Lex Luther for a reason. He never does anything half way, or for no reason…. you know that very well." Batman said calmly. Superman sighed.

Yeah, he knew very well what Luther was like. Luther was a very canny businessman, but an excellent manipulator of feelings and ideas. He had a very subtle way of doing it too. Years of practice and part of his powers that made him almost unbeatable in the business arena but Superman and Batman knew that he was into more then just big business. He was probably part of or high ranking in Hydra as well, although they couldn't prove it. Luther always covered his tracks. He probably had help with that too.

"You are going to let the Colonel know about what you've found out, aren't you?" Superman asked Batman.

"Yes, of course. I'll be sending him the information soon. He's not going to like what I've been able to put together though. I doubt that Jubilation Lee has anything to do with Luthor or Hydra at the moment. So there's nothing to worry about until the storm in the area is passed. Are you going to the cabin? I doubt that a little storm will be able to stop you." Batman said, a deadpan look came over his face.

"That quite true, but I think under the circumstance that I not intrude on the pair of lovebirds. It's not easy for Vic to find a girl that wasn't interested in just him and not the hero. Not easy for any of us, for that matter." Superman said quietly. "I guess the same can be said about billionaires as well." Superman let a question hang in the air.


End file.
